what has this world come to part 1
by king-creed96
Summary: two friends jsut trying to survive and find friends and family


"this was your big idea huh?" i looked to russ with a serious face "what? how was i sapose to know that a horde would show up?" i shook my head "so what? we lay low here until it passes?" he shurgged "moron" there was no response. i peeked out the window and watched the horde shuffle around "this is wha happens when we let you make a decision russ" he stood up "hey it was great at first, who knew a horde would show up?" i sighed again "lets just relax and hopefully there gone by morning" i sat down on the bed as russ sat against the wall and took the old katana i had behind my door his weapon of choice even though i had gotten it from a friend for a deck of magic cards and it had dents from me and the guy i got it from fake sword fighting and he started taking a small rough sharpening stone to it "dude you will be there forever that stone wont do shit for the blade, especialy with those dents in it" he looked up at me "well i cant try cant i?" i chuckled and shook my head at the way he had said it "sure have hope bud" i looked at the bat i had took because my grandfathers bow had no string and was to old to use anyway, and the old civil war sword or replica of one we never could find out if it was real or not was to rusty and took to much to get it out of the sheathe to even try to bring along. in my last ditch effore to leave my house quick i took the bat, the green punisher knife i usualy used for work to open boxes but not anymore, a backpack full of clothes and some canned goods and some notepads to write down important routes that were blocked off.. so far their were two and we didnt want to go to rhinebeck and north cross and south cross were both guarded by hordes, i also brought a dagger my parents had bought me when i was ten and it was chipped anyway the case and handle made it look like a sleeping dragon curled all the way around it but the case chipped and it didnt look that way anymore. i opened the dagger and looked at my reflection in it "they may still be alive" i looked at russ "have hope their still alive" i nodded and closed the dagger and put it back into my backpack "russ how much food do you have?" he opened drawstring bag i had previously on my door "two cans of soup, a can of fruit and a gronola bar" i nodded "you?" i opened my backpack "a can of tuna, a can of refried beans, two cans of pea soup and a drink mix of peach iced tea" i closed my bookbag and put it on the floor "this house had nothing, everything we have now is from either my house hours ago or the first house" russ just put the katana away "the cars out front to, were gonna have to get gas for it and eventualy when we need to spare parts, its a dodge journey so we can load it up with alot since its just us" i nodded and looked around "atleast what we joked about back in the day didnt happen now and they sent off a emp explosion" i nodded "yeah but no wifi and no service" i held up my little android mini higher towards the ceiling "yeah nothing" i sighed "and i cant listen to music because even though my spotify premiums still active i have no headphones"  
i layed back on the bed "wonder how the squad is and how many of them survived" i put my arms behind my head "who knows" we sat in silence for a few minutes "if we can get to highland we can get my guns" i looked at russ "i have never fired a gun in my life and what makes you think we can get over the bridge and that it wont be packed with cars or zombies?" he shrugged "can olnly hope" i just blinked a few times "true" i looked at the clock on the wall and it read two twenty three in the morning "im gonna try to sleep" i lay down on the bed and slowly fell asleep.  
i was woken up by russ the next morning "yo the hordes gone... like literaly they dont have heads" i yawn and stand up and look out the window at the bloody street filled with heaadless bodies "wow.. whoever did it knew their way around a sword" i walked downstairs holding my bat and throwing my backpack over my shoulder and make sure the car keys were in my pocket "stop and shop?" i looked to russ "i mean we can try, it might be overlooted but we sure can try" i got in the driver seat and started the car putting a seat belt on as russ climbed in the passenger seat "why cant i drive again?" i looked him dead in the eyes "because you scare me when you drive" he groaned "bitch" i nodded as i put the truck in drive and starterd towards the end of the road and pulled the u-turn. "so did you every think we would survive?" i glanced over at russ real quick "if you mean we didnt change like the others then no, i never got my hopes up" i leaned forward looking left and right, yeah their was no cars but who knows if we ran into other survivors, or if the zombies had mutated into something big, i turned the wheel turning right heading towards stop and shop just across from the cvs pharmacy onto route nine to head towards stop and shop "what do you mean you never got your hopes up?" speeding up a bit i answered "yah know you see all these shows like that make it seem like you will always be a survivor but i never got my hopes up" he nodded "how long you think we can survive?" i shook my head "never really figured a time range you cant just be thankful you have survived this long" i pulled into the empty stop and shop parking lot and parked out front taking my bat from the back seat as russ pried the doors open and i followed him in grabbing some plastic bags "canned goods" i whipsered and russ nodded "check out anything else you think would be good" i nodded and slowly walked towards the medicine and deoderant and i found some oxycodone, vikadin and some basic painkillers and asprin and advil, yet there were only a few simple things of deoderant so i grabbed it along with simple small bottles of shampoo and conditioner and small soaps i ran into a zombie in the back "whoever you were... im sorry" i took my bat spinning it in my hands a few times before it lunged at me i swung the bat connecting with its head with a loud cracking sound as its head busted open and blood splattered me and the bat and the glass panes of the freezers and as it hit the floor it seized for a second then died. who knew how many more were their so i found russ in the canned goods as he already had several bags full "encounter one?" i nodded and helped him stuff a few more bags as we made it out to the car "fuck get down" i pushed russ in the trunk and closed the door as i climbed in "horde" i whispered as you could hear the grunts groans and popping limbs as the horde passed us going into the store as their feet clapped,  
thudded, and dragged against the ground for what seemed like ten minutes "ok i think were good" i climbed over the seats getting into the driver seat keeping my bat in the back and started the truck driving off as russ stayed in the back and i didnt care i just drove. after about half hour of driving i pulled up to an empty boces building but there were cars their "russ take you dads siphon and get as much gas as you can, use the fourty gallons under the back seats" he nodded and did so all i was hopeing for was that if i opened a boces door the alarm wouldnt go off and thankfully it didnt as i casualy walked into the kitchen and looked around at what almost two years ago was my kitchen where my dutchess boces chefs taught me how to cook "chefs.. i hope your out their and safe" i picked the lock on the knife closet and it was empty "figures it is the summer" i looked down "sharpening stones are still here" i took one out and got some water and shapened my pocket knife and the dagger and then took them to a honer "might wanna bring that with me" i wrapped the stone in a cloth and stuck it into my backpack along with the honer "check the dry storage and things like that" i did and of course it was empty "dont want canned goods to go bad when it takes forever for them too"i sighed checking the other chefs kitchen and found nothing "alright then time to go"i found russ looking around the place "empty and everything is gone" i nodded "car full?" he nodded "yeah lets get out of here" i walked out into the parking lot "we should check out the school" i looked at russ "and what makes you think it would be a good idea?" russ shrugged "i know the house yesterday was overun but we still survived the night" i sighed "someone killed the zombies while we slept "stop and shop had one zombie in it and we got canned food" i shook my head "a horde still showed up and shuffled in" he hung his head "god dammit lets just go to the school" so i did so i got in the driver seat and put my bag and bat in the backseat and started the car put on my seat belt and put the car in drive and drove around the school to exit and started towards fdr high school "man i was sapose to graduate this year.." i nod "well it looks like you got there withought trying" he chuckled "asshole, we both lost family and friends" i sighed "yeah, sorry" i slowed down a pit "we still got a month of my spotify premium" my playlist of spotify premium was only about one hundred and seventy songs but it was better than nothing. the fourty five minute ride to fdr was horrible with russ of course putting every country song on repeat.  
"well were here... and the place is empty.. even the soldiers are gone..." i pulled in and got out slowly after parking "something took them out.. their heads are all off" i looked around "josh... i found it" i turn to russ as he pulls a note off a hum-v "if you want weapons, food, and safety come to the old amish market in hyde park... TSLP" i looked at it "guess we can only go there" he nodded as we got back in the truck and went there and of course a group of people were loading weapon containers and looked at the truck "if your looking for the boss she's inside" i knew who it was so i pulled up behind all of the hum-v's "lets go" i my grabbed my bat and bag and got out "lets go, ill take you to her" i followed them inside and all the way into the back in the store room with russ "josh?" i looked over from the escort and their she was with katana at her side, black jeans, a black tanktop, long black hair and a beanie the slayer herself lauren pearson and i smiled "nice to see you again short stack". one of the guards hit me "hey dont mock the slayer" i hit the ground and got up and punched the guy square in his face "i went to school and know the slayer better than you loudmouth" he hit the ground "so shorty your staying awhile or you moving?" she shrugged and readjusted the sword "heard of an army outpost thats still alive.. down by the city... figured their gonna try to retake the city or waiting for a place to stay and adjust to this new life style" i nodded "when are you headed their?" i looked around "were not unpacking much but we wanna get going by tommorow afternoon and see if they will accept us and we took some guns so maybe it will get us in, we raided the trucks by the school" i looked around "you gonna share some of those guns?" i looked at russ "your an idiot, if it gets them and us in then why take them?" he looked back "so we have some sort of defense while were on the move their" i walked over and grabbed a pipe and handed it to russ "never seen you shoot so were gonna leave the shooting to the military guys" he took the pipe "i shoot fine just give me a gun" a military guy walked up "listen to your friend or leave" he gave the man a angered look "fine josh lets go" i shook my head "russ you do realize if you wanna survive in these situations you gotta have back up.. im not leaving" he looked at me with shock "but im your brother" i nodded "but i dont wanna die trying to protect ourselves with bats and pipes..." he sighed and looked around "fine but i wanna show you how i shoot when we get there" they nodded "get some sleep squad we move at dawn" the military guy looked up "you two first watch" i felt a tap on my shoulder "your a big guy use this" i looked over and the guy had a big greatsword "ok" i put it on my back "you sure your wanna part with this" when i say this guy was dressed like a barbarian he was dressed like a barbarian like three weeks ago he was larping and never took the clothes off "uhh yeah im skinny and its actualy maxes but he.. was cursed" is that what they were calling it now.. cursed.. "thanks bud, get some rest" he nodded and walked over to a bunch of kids in costumes that must have been fourteen or fifteen maybe younger.. who knows "what in the hell has this world come too" i was escourted out the front door as they put russ up top with a pair of binoculars. and a set of still barely working walkie talkies "so josh, how long do you think we will be out here?" i took my walkie talkie from my belt "who knows hour, maybe two, could be four i dont know" i unclicked the button "its bullshit i should have a gun" i sighed and sat down leaning my head against the boarded up glass wall "would you shut up about the gun, if we make it to the camp then they will teach us both military gun safety and training set us up with outfits and put us out with the scavengers, if not then we will do our part to survive and protect ourselves" i put the walkie down and looked around "you got one coming from the bank, not big and its shambling should be easy" i stood up from my akward sitting position because of the big sword on my back and took it from its scabbard and walked with it leaning it gently on my shoulder "i see it" i clipped the walkie talkie back to my belt and walked towards it as it seen me it shambled towards me it got within three feet and i brought my right arm down hard cleaving the zombie all the way to the torso from the head "holy shit, put any effor into that?" i shook my head and took the walkie talkie from my belt "i wish" i put my right foot on the zombies right side and pulled the blade out as you heard it cut and tear and make a sickening squish sound "eww" i said as i looked at the blood and guts on the blade "use a bottle of water to rinse it off" i heard over the walkie but i just put it back in its sheath on my back "you know that thing could very well get you killed?" i turned and flipped off russ "fuck you too" he yelled. after four hours of mindless chatter on the radio it was about three oclock, me and russ got a meal, of course it was just granola bars and gatorade but it was a hot day out"why send everyone to bed at two in the afternoon? if they sleep till eight or nine they wont sleep all night?" i shrugged my shoulders "who knows maybe so their well rested?" he shrugged his shoulders "hey you to the army guys say you gotta help load crates" i got up and walked into the back "come on grunts start helping us load these crates" we each grabbed one side of a crate and hauled it over to a hum-v "you two are gonna be riddin window while we keep the middle hum-v with all the crates in the middle of the three we got, i got my two soldiers in the back of the front hum-v windows and you and this kid in the back with the bat and the big sword you got, we got civilians in the back and then theirs gonna be a driver drivin the anderson van behind us with the rest of the civs got it?" i nodded as i looked at russ who crossed his arms and nodded 'good" me and russ got back to loading cargo "man i hope that guy dies a painfull death" russ was cursing him the entire time "fucking liuetenant friendly over there" we finished packing all the big crates and all the slim gun cases that must have had some good stuff in it. after we were done it was about an hour and ahalf including time it took us to relax and eat so four thirtyish never figured to keep track of time anymore, my phone was at ten percent and theirs no electricity to charge it, and nobody not even the army guys had a watch. i yawned and looked around "you two are to stay back here and to take stock of everything we got while raiding, every last crumb" even with two people it took us awhile.. they had a bunch to feed and had alot of places raided. by the time we were done and all the cargo including food was loaded russ had curled up against the wall and fallen asleep, i used my backpack as a pillow and leaned the greatsword up against the wall and slowly fell asleep. i dreamed of the past and what was and what never would be again.. me and my family eating out to applebees or just hanging out at home and having appetizers on the bed and watching a movie or two... it wasnt gonna happen again. i woke up to someone shaking me handing me a granola bar and a bottle of water and to wake up and be ready in ten mintues. so groggily i woke up and getting all of my stuff together and putting the greatsword on my back and looked to russ climbing into the back of our designated hum-v as he climbed in the left side window and i climbed in the right laying the greatsword on the floor of the hum-v as people climbed in "your not gonna let us get hurt right?" i looked down into the window as i leaned back "no im not gonna let you get hurt" it was a little girl" i pulled the second granola bar out of my pocket and gave it to her "thank you' i nodded and leaned back up holding onto the roof of the hum-v as we pulled out of the loading dock of and out of the parking lot of the old amish market and all the way to the high way were once we got there i looked out of all the cars locked into the going lane, out over the sides to the towns and saw all the undead and looked behind us to the anderson van with people in it and a low ranking soldier driving and lauren sitting in the passengar seat and as i looked back out over the highway i breathed in and out as the wind hit my face causing my hair to blow and whispered to myself "what the fuck has the world come to?"

sneak peak of part 2:

the fire from the hum-v in front of us roared as a big mass of muscle laid underneath it what looked like the heavy weight champion of the world.. but what suprised us was that it managed to move the hum-v off of it and stand up as i saw the lead soldier who i had only read his name on his vest once as "captain royce" climbed out barely, he was bleeding, you could tell both of his legs were broken and maybe one of his arms, the soldiers and the civilians from that vehicle were already dead... the mass of muscle got up and lingered through the smoke and pulled the captain from the wreckage severing one of his legs or atleast slicing it in two looking like a piece of metal had pinned it and the thing just yanked him from it with no problem and as it held the captain up by the back of his army jacket i saw him mutter the words "please.. help me" blood dripped from his leg as he struggled to get out of its grip and then as it turned him to face it he stopped struggling like the thing had snapped his spine and his head tilted back and then it bit into his neck and ripped his throat out and dropped the body as it looked to us and finished its chewin and roared at us 'what is that fucking thing?" i was standing their shaking.. the greatsword still lay on the floor of the hum-v, laurens katana still remained sheathed at her waist and russ's bat still remained in his hand at his side, nobody moved until the dumbass soldier who was driving the anderson van started popping off pistol rounds at it, since it was broad daylight we saw the bullets just bounce off like he had a tough exterior it roared again and started charging and then you heard a loud deep male voice yell "EVERYONE DOWN" and everyone but me got down as time seem to slow down as the thing charged i could feel my heart racing as russ and lauren tackled me to the ground and then a loud bang as their was a sickening squish of a head being blown off, a loud thump as the body hit the ground and then slid from the momentum of the run "great shot ace" i slowly turned my head back as three military soldiers from whom i had never seen and one carried a high powered rifle had blown the head of the large zombie off and then i passed out. 


End file.
